


Have Faith In Us

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A tmnt one shot where shredder takes over NYC Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Have Faith In Us

It was the year 2025 and Shredder has taken over New York City. The turtles tried valiantly to stop him but failed in doing so. That’s when Raph and Leo mysteriously disappeared and everyone thought that by this point they were both dead.  
Kayla was busy in the resistance fighting off foot ninja that were ordered to kill her and anyone else that stood in their way.  
Leo was secretly not dead but rather he was working for the Shredder himself in order to climb up the ranks of his most trusted loyal followers and then from the inside destroy him once and for all. He was wearing all black and a black mask that covered his face as he had the foot clan insignia on his clothed chest. He waited for his next orders from his master.  
Mourning and avenging her beloved's death, Bluu join the rebellious in hopes of disposing all of the foot clan before they could do the same to the resistance like her. She rode through a dead field with her crew until an ambush was attempt. Bluu lost control of the truck and fumbled down a hill just as the other two vehicles exploded.  
Raphael followed his eldest brother into the mouth of death disguise as a foot member as well. With black gears and a mask, he kept this a secret to his grave until he and his brother were able to take Shredders head.  
“Excellent work my most trusted followers. I now have a new mission/order for you two. I want you two to kill the leaders of the resistance Kayla and Bluu. Do not fail me!” Shredder ordered Raph and Leo.  
Leo knew that name was familiar. It was the name of his love Bluu. He stiffened a little bit but bowed to Shredder and said as you wish Master.  
Kayla was leading the resistance and taking down most of the foot clan with ease thanks to the Utroms weapons and technology.  
Raph swore in his mind. His father, Splinter gave up his own life for his brothers’ sake to continue on the fight against shredder. And now another one he love will eventually die. But Raphael didn't show fear in his eyes at least not in front of the demon samurai as he bow as well.  
Bluu was unconscious but soon awaken from the sounds of gunshots and cries of her comrades. She coughed then adjusted her eyes before searching around the driver seat for her radio.  
Kayla was wounded in the shoulder as she took refuge in an abandoned apartment building trying to fix up her wound with stitches.  
Leo then left and went searching for his long lost love Bluu. He had to tell her some things that way she would stop what she was doing for now. He found her in a truck and climbed into the passengers side and put a hand over her mouth after grabbing her.  
She screamed from the top of her lungs even it all drowned out from one strong hand. Bluu was too afraid to look behind believing she was captured and had five seconds to live.  
Through the fire and rubble of the scene, Raph hoped and prayed that Kayla was in neither as he scanned every last one of them until he was lead to a building was close to ruin.  
Kayla finished stitching up her wound and was about to stagger out of the building and get back into the fight.  
“Shh relax Bluu. It’s just me,” Leo cooed to her trying to calm her down. He hugged her fiercely and tightly to him afraid that he would burst from crying at any moment.  
Recognizing his voice at instant brought chill down her spine. Her face paled then spoke in a hoarse voice,”L-Leo?”  
Raph heard someone one exiting the abandon building. When he walked around the corner his heart skipped a beat.  
“Kayla?!,”he cried.  
Kayla’s eyes widened and she froze looking over her shoulder to see a foot clan member behind her. She screamed and started to stagger away.  
Leo nodded rubbing her back up and down looking at her with sad lonely eyes. He wanted to tell her everything.  
“Yes it’s me sweetie and I won’t hurt you!”  
“LEO!,”She cried and threw her arms around him. She feared she hit her head hard and she was imagining it all but she held onto him as tightly as she could which broke her down on tears.  
“LEO! Leo, my gawds!!”  
“Kayla! Kayla no! It's me!!”  
He reached for her arms and pulled her into the corner inside the house of ruin.  
Kayla stopped dead in her tracks and she looked up into his masked face.  
“R-Raph! RAPH! It can’t be! Y-you’re dead! Y-you’re working for the foot?! L-let me go!” she said scared out of her mind and she shook in fear.  
Leo let her cry into his chest. He wished he could take his mask off right then and there but he couldn’t. At least not yet. He had to keep his identity a secret.  
“I’m not dead baby but I need you to know I’m working for the foot for right now just to finally kill Shredder once and for all.”  
Her brows furrowed together before teary eyes.  
“B-But why? Now that you're alive w-we...we can leave! I don't ever want to lose you! Never!”

But he never let go of her now that he felt her warmth in his arms.  
“No no no, it's not what it looks like! I did this in order to finish shredder! I swear it!”  
“Thi-this can’t be! You’re alive! But I saw Shredder kill you right in front of my eyes!” Kayla said as tears now poured down her scarred face. She backed away from him.  
“I did this all for you Bluu! I love you! But I must get going unfortunately. Until that asshole is dead I’m afraid I can’t be with you yet,” Leo sad sadly to her wiping away her tears with his gloved hand and kissed her forehead through his mask.  
“No… Leo…,”she replied weakly. Her shoulders and fist shook a little. Bluu knew there was no way to pull Leonardo out from the dangers that are yet to come. The horrors of losing him weigh her down.  
He shook his head.  
“No, he missed! He was able to strike me down on my side but he never killed me. I'm alive and wanted to keep you safe by putting an end to that bastard!”  
Kayla sobbed and fell to her knees and cried so much she started to hiccup.  
“10 long agonizing fuckin years!!! I know it’s just me being selfish but I don’t want you working for the foot! I want you to come with me so we can escape!” she sobbed.  
Leo sighed and hugged her tightly to her again one last time and kissed her lips passionately through his mask and smiled underneath it.  
“If I can I’ll try to sneak to you tomorrow night and see you then so we can have a night of passion ok? But no promises.”  
Bluu nodded and pressed her forehead against his. Now she had to hold him and feel his breath one last time so that her tears can stop falling.  
Raph took her arms again and lead her into a kiss that he crave for so long. It gave bliss and passion as best as he could.  
Kayla sighed into the kiss as the tears wouldn’t stop falling. The only thing she could feel instead of his actual lips was his mask. She kissed him back the best she could.  
Leo sighed again and he pressed her body roughly against his his hands now running over and caressing her skin one last time before he pulled away and left.  
The warmth was gone but she fought the tears well, quickly turning to the radio which was hidden under the pedals. She switched it on calling for April’s troop to pick her up.  
It lasted for several until Raph had to let go in order tell her something.  
“Listen, “he began with a stern but calming voice, “Splinter, Casey and even the rest of the people we know who resisted all died for a reason. I won't allow their deaths to go in vain and I'm damn sure am not digging any graves for more. Especially you!”  
Kayla started to fade in and out of consciousness as the wound in her shoulder was more severe than she originally thought. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground as blood seeped out of her wound. Her body started to become cold as her pulse grew weak.  
Leo was at the rendezvous point where he was supposed to meet his brother Raph but Raph never showed up. He wondered where the hell he was so that way they could tell their master that Bluu and Kayla were killed and dead.  
Bluu escaped without any detection of the enemy's robotic armies. She called April the captain of the rebellion and told her about their situations. She never mention Leonardo; not yet at least. Bluu told her to send out a pick-up when she found Kayla.  
“Kayla!,”he called as she dropped in his arms. He sighed then glanced around for any sign of soldiers witnessing their whereabouts. He had to keep her safe.  
Kayla eventually lost consciousness and blacked out.  
Leo was getting worried about Raph. He was just about to call him over their cells the Shredder gave to them.  
Raph had to return to his brother but he didn't want to leave her in the broken building. He exit the building carrying Kayla in his arms. Suddenly someone froze in his view and he froze as well.  
“Kayla!,”Bluu gasped. Her eyes widen with shock then quickly pierced into the foot member with an icy stare.  
Kayla wasn’t dead but she was unconscious and heavily bleeding from her shoulder.  
Leo walked over to where he last saw Bluu and gasped when he saw Raph and Kayla over there with her.  
Terror paralysed his body at instant. His eyes fell from Bluu’s to Kayla’s now limp form.  
“No,”he started,”NO! NO! NO!”  
Bluu’s head dropped in her hands and her knees fell to the dry earth.  
Leo ran over to them and picked up Bluu holding her in his arms.  
“I-is she dead?” he asked Raph.  
Bluu was alarmed at first but she she realise it was Leo she hugged him back.  
“Kayla! Kayla! Please! Don't do this!”  
He couldn't hold back tears and stay at his feet at the same time.  
“Kayla… I came back... to fight for you!”  
Leo walked over to her and felt her pulse.  
“It’s weak but I can feel she’s still breathing! She needs medical attention right away!!!”  
Bluu quickly called April's troops. They respond and told them to meet under the north bridge.  
Raph kept steady but tears would not stop falling. He followed the directions were the troops would want to meet them but said nothing as he carried Kayla.  
Leo followed after his brother and told Bluu to follow them quickly. There was no time to waste.  
Bluu made sure she walked right beside the brothers as she watched the area for any soldiers. Luckily no one spotted them running pass the dead naked trees.  
Raph lead to the bridge where they waited until help came. It was only 35 minutes before a heavy metal truck rolled into the shadows under the bridge.  
Leo walked over to them and told them that Kayla needed medical attention pronto.  
Without question, they nodded and told them to hop in quickly. One of them help Kayla lay in the back seat then allow Raph to keep her head to rest on his lap.  
Bluu climbed in next.  
Leo hopped in last and sat next to Bluu holding her close to him.  
Bluu felt less anxious now that she was reunited in his arms after 10 years then just an hour and a half.  
No one said a thing as they were driving through the enemy's territory. The vehicle race through the valley of trees. Raph watched his beloved rubbing her brow with his thumb.  
Leo rubbed Bluu’s back kissing her all over her face through his mask.  
Bluu sighed nuzzling her snout against his neck.  
“Step on it, damn it!!,”Raph snapped, startling everyone.  
The troops put the pedal on the floor now.  
In a matter of minutes they arrived. More help waited for them at headquarters door including April.  
The troops jumped out when the car stopped to yank open the slide in doors.  
Leo got out of the truck and he carried Bluu bridal style into the headquarters.  
Raph didn't wait for the cot bed to arrive. He carried her out bridal style and was lead to medical room where he set her down a table to stop bleeding and stitch her wounds right away.  
Bluu couldn't watch anymore and rest her face into his shoulder.  
Kayla was being fixed by doctors. Cleaning the wound so it didn’t get infected and then gave her blood transfusions to replenish blood that she lost then stitched it back up tighter and more professionally done this time. She was now in nothing but underwear and a hospital gown as she rested.  
Leo out in the waiting room with Bluu got up and asked Raph if she was going to be ok as he was worried about one of his good friends.  
Raph wasn't sure as he shook his head and frown at the floor.  
Tears were about to surface but Bluu wouldn't allow it and bit her tongue to force them back.  
One of the doctors came out and told Raph that he could see her.  
Leo was relieved when one of the doctors said to him she was going to be alright.  
When Bluu heard the news she sighed with relief and lightly smiled.  
Raph blinked with disbelief but he thanked him and hugged his brother then ran to Kayla’s side.  
Kayla fluttered her eyes open and she smiled looking up at Raph’s masked face.  
“Wh-where am I Raph?”  
Leo hugged Bluu closer to him settling her onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Kayla!,”He sighed. He cupped her face as gently as he could to kiss her lips and three rest of her face. Not only did his butterfly kisses rain on Kayla but so did his tears.  
“I'm so glad you're alright! We made it to April's and got help! Your going to be ok now!”  
“I hate crying y’know,”Bluu answered. Her hand held onto to Leo's strong arms rubbing them with affection.  
“What will you do now Raph? I know you have to go back,” Kayla said sadly looking up at him as she cried.  
“It’s alright baby. Sometimes it’s good to cry,” Leo chirped as he loved her rubbing his arms like that.  
He rubbed her tears away with both thumbs and nuzzled her forehead.  
“I'll stay here for the night then I'll leave tomorrow. As for now,...I need you. “  
Bluu nods closing her eyes and listening to the sounds he made. She haven't heard them in years and yet she missed them.  
Kayla nodded and she cried some more.  
“I love you Raph!” she sobbed.  
Leo picked her up taking her to a different room where he laid her down on a bed and climbed on top of her sliding his mask up on his face and kissed her passionately.  
“Oh,Leo!,”Bluu spoke softly, “I missed this!”  
Raph made small chirping noises and captured her tears with his tongue in a sensual manner.  
Kayla was surprised he made those noises.  
“Raph please after so many years I need you! I want you! I love you!” she pleaded.  
Leo nodded as he deepened the kiss and he kissed her with longing love and lust.  
She moan and breath turn shaky as her body burned for him now than ever. It would kill her if he didn't take her now.  
“I want you too,”he breathed huskily, “But your healing what if I make it worst and open your wound?”  
He rubbed his hand around her body and recognize the large scar on her shoulder.  
Kayla started to mewl softly and moan for him.  
“Both of us we’ll have to be gentle then,” she said lifting her left arm to pull up his mask on his face.  
Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth and French kissed her exploring her wet cavern while his gloved hands groped her breasts.  
Raph moved his head and kissed her left palm before carefully lifting her off the table.  
He decided to settle her in a different room with a bed and a well-locked door. Raph settled her down and made sure the door was secured before climbing on top of Kayla.  
Her hands rubbed at Leo's chest as she moaned at their blissful kiss.  
Kayla squeaked and held onto him as she rubbed his clothed chest.  
Leo entwined his tongue with hers as he deepened their little french kiss.  
Their tongues brushed against one another between their open mouths. Bluu took a few breaths of air during this heavy bliss.  
He whispered her name several times and tore away her papered dress. His hands finally roam at the skin it thought out would never touch.  
Kayla longed to hear Raph say to her the words I love you but sadly she never heard them from him yet.  
Leo came out on top smirking as he trailed his lips down her throat and jaw sucking hickeys there.  
“Leo, mmmhh!!”  
She rubbed his arms then his back encouraging him to continue.  
But he faced her gazing deep in her eyes before answering, “I love you Kayla. I always have and always will!”  
Kayla nodded as more tears streamed down her face. She wanted him to kiss her again but this time with his actual lips.  
Leo planted nips and nibbles all around her neck marking her as his as he made more hickeys.  
Her head rolled back exposing her throat to him.  
As if reading her mind, he pressed her lips against his. Their lips molded well in every angle possible.  
Kayla moaned into the kiss as she happily kissed him back.  
Leo trailed hickeys and love bites across her shoulders rubbing her hips.  
“Aah! Haaah!” His teasing exhilarated her. Bluu’s body was becoming alive.  
He dipped his his tongue inside making sure to taste every crook and cranny of her sweet mouth.  
Kayla just mewled a little bit more letting him explore her mouth.  
Leo took her shirt and her bra off as he greedily latched onto a nipple swirling his tongue around it making it harden as he pinched the other one.  
Bluu cried out,moaning a little louder.  
One his hands brushed it's fingertips around her nipples, teasing the buds as they harden.  
Kayla arched her back as she moaned and mewled into the kiss.  
Leo switched nipples now paying attention to the other one.  
“Leo...hngh! Leo!”  
She massaged Leo's green scalp and arched her back.  
Raph smirked. He ended the kiss then moved his mouth towards her neck and shoulders.  
“Uh god Raph fuck! Mark me!!!” Kayla said loudly.  
Leo traveled his lips down further and sucked on her clit rubbing her inner thighs up and down.  
Bluu had to grab hold of a pillow or something. She never experience such amazing hands and mouth like Leo's.  
“Uugh! Leo please!!”  
He bit and licked at her tender skin but he wanted to avoid the bandaged gash on her body. Raph even sucked the spot between neck and shoulder.  
Kayla started to whimper in pleasure and not pain because they gave her anesthetics and pain killers for her wound.  
“Please what?” Leo said against her pussy as his voice vibrated against the flabby skin down there fingering her.  
It quaked her body then lost all her words. She whine in frustration and turned her head from side to side.  
He gave that spot on last nibble until a love mark appeared. He spread more butterfly kisses down Kayla's collar bone.  
“Ahh Raph please!” Kayla whimpered again as she arched her back.  
Leo rubbed and stroked along her inner walls while he lapped at her folds.  
Her plead was music to his ears. He chuckled darkly and dove his head in between her breasts. “Ten years. Ten years,”he muttered.  
She gripped the sheets hard and moan louder.  
“I’m 25 now Raph ahh!” Kayla said as she groaned rubbing his back.  
Leo took his fingers and his tongue out of her and stripped getting naked as he positioned himself over her.  
Bluu knew what was next. She bit her bottom lip sustaining the excitement and anxiety raced through her body.  
His tongue found her rosebud and lathered around it before suckling.  
Kayla arched her back again as she moaned and mewled.  
Leo gently slipped inside her as he thrusted slowly into her.  
Quickly she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
“AAUGH! L-LEO!!”  
His head slightly bobbed as he suckled slow and hard. Raph’s teeth pinched hers breast to get it to bruise.  
“Ahh Raph please! That’s too hard!” Kayla said whimpering in lust.  
Leo kissed her lips again as he increased his speed and his pace.  
Bluu kissed back desperately as her virgin walls crumbled down. It hurt a little because of the ten years she spent waiting.  
Raph let go with a soft pop.  
“Sorry,”he answered looking at her over perky peek.  
“But they feel so good…!”  
He licked at the nipple the final time without losing eye contact with Kayla.  
“I’m a virgin Raph just to let you know! I was saving myself for you!” Kayla moaned out.  
Leo stopped still inside her as he stroked her cheeks and he kissed her all over her face.  
Her body soon relaxed and she rubbed his shoulders appreciatively.  
“I'm sorry, it's been...so long! I'll … be alright! But please don't stop!”  
Raph smirked wickedly and rubbed her other tit with his free hand.  
“I've wanted this body ever since!”  
Then he attacked the next defenseless mound of flesh.  
Kayla held his head closer to her chest with her good arm as she mewled loudly.  
Leo nodded as he started up again and he thrusted harder deeper and faster into her.  
Bluu hugged him close moaning in his ear.  
He purred and teased the nipple until it harden under his tongue.  
Kayla let out some squeaks and groans shivering and twitching.  
Leo grinded his hips into her skin slapping against skin as he grunted into her neck.  
“Leo...Mm! Ooh!”  
The pleasure poured down slow and smooth like honey. She hooked her legs around his hips wanting more.  
He tweaked her bud with his teeth before leaving it bruised and sore. He wanted to taste more of her flesh. It was already sweating and taste sweet and salty towards his tongue.  
Kayla wanted him to eat her out now by this point.  
Leo found her g spot reaching it and thrusted into it growling.  
Bluu respond with louder moaning. She kissed at his shoulders and neck as she followed in his rhythm.  
Raph did just that when he smell something sweet between her legs. His hand discovered that she was moist and well excited.  
Kayla was turned on so badly she was screaming his name.  
Leo released his orgasm into her as he grunted putting his seeds into her.  
“LEO!,”She gasped and at the same time released her heavy orgasm all over his member.  
He loved it and wanted to hear her cry his name as well as taste her.  
Kayla shuddered in delight and in pleasure moaning.  
Leo pulled out of her panting as he laid right down next to her.  
She flinched once Leo departed her and whimpered. Her body heaved for air. Bluu turned towards him and rest her hand over his cheek.  
“I love you ...so much, “She whispered.  
His fingers opened her folds wide and stroke her flower with his tongue.  
Kayla arched her back crying out his name.  
“I love you too,” Leo cooed to her pulling her into his arms and fell asleep.  
She pecked several kisses on his adorable sleeping face and rubbed his face more. She never let go of him. As she stopped and closed her eyes she hoped she'd wake up with her love in her arms.  
He dug his wet muscle deeper and used his hands to push her thighs back instead.  
“Ahh Raph please don’t stop! God!!!” Kayla screamed loudly.  
His head bobbed again giving his tongue strong thrust power. His left hand moved to her folds then search for her hidden ruby to stroke at.  
Kayla moaned and groaned again gripping the mattress.  
Raph sucked at her folds.  
Kayla climaxed into his mouth as she mewled lightly.  
He drank down all of her nectar. His fountain of youth had a hint of sweetness on his tongue as he purred in delight which sent vibration on her folds.  
Kayla moaned and whimpered as she told him to enter her already.  
He nods as he climbed on his knees and pulled her legs around him. Raph was already hard and ready but he steady his urge then carefully push inside her womb.  
Kayla waited with anticipation. Her pussy wanted his member inside her already.  
The further he force himself inside the tighter it felt driving him insane to not start thrusting now. But he had to wait for Kayla to adjust.  
Kayla moaned in pain a little as she cried a little bit.  
“It’s alright baby!,”he whispered huskily,”It'll pass…!”  
He moved his hips as slow as he could repeating the last words he said in her ear to comfort her.  
Pretty soon Kayla adjusted to him and she started moaning in pleasure.  
Raph increased his pace thrusting a little faster.  
Kayla mewled loudly arching her back gripping his shoulder with one hand.  
He groan at more of her tightness. He grabbed her hips to grind harder against them.  
Kayla scratched his shoulder as she whimpered her body racking with lust.  
It was so worth waiting for after all these years. The world could almost lift off his shoulders. His rhythm increased again this time creating slapping sounds.  
Kayla couldn’t take it anymore. She arched her back then she climaxed one last time whimpering.  
Raph couldn't stop even after her walls crushed him. It took a couple of more powerful thrusts before burst in her core.  
Kayla screamed his name in ecstasy. She shivered.  
“Kayla, I love you!”  
He latched his mouth around hers in a quick kiss then Raph pulled away for air and to pull out so he could rest.  
“I love you too Raph!!!” Kayla whimpered as she nuzzled against him and fell asleep exhausted.  
He kept her secured in his arms, combing her hair with his hand in smoothing way to keep her asleep before him.  
The next morning Kayla woke up to find Raph gone. She sighed sadly as she just rested in bed.  
Leo returned to shredder’s headquarters and told him about his mission. He lied to Shredder saying that he killed Bluu one of the leaders of the resistance.  
But previously, Raph and Leo had to explain about their whereabouts with April. They talked for a while and O’Neil agreed that they should continue the assassination as long as shredder is killed.  
Now Raph stood beside his brother in front of the metallic beast. When Shredder turned his back, Raph looked at Leo.  
The sudden cool vacancy from the spot where Leo slept disturbed Bluu. She woke up when she tried reaching for him. She frowned and lie there for a while  
Kayla sighed again and cried into a fetal position. She wanted Raph back so badly.  
This was their chance. The opportunity arose and presented itself to the brothers to assassinate Shredder once and for all while his back was turned. Leo swiftly and agilely raced to Shredder and unsheathed his katana to slice right through his armor and right into his heart killing him.  
Raph made the final blow by jabbing his sai down his neck. Blood sprayed everywhere including the brothers who watch as their prey fall below their feet.  
Bluu rolled onto his spot inhaling his scent for comfort.  
Kayla continued to cry wondering when she would get to see Raph again.  
Leo cheered along with his brother and he quickly raced back to Bluu his beautiful beloved mate.  
Raph couldn't wait to hold Kayla again. He hurried to her room and surprised her by grabbing her hips.  
Kayla squeaked and gasped turning over to see a maskless Raph. She was so happy she kissed him passionately.  
Leo went to her hospital room and he kissed her passionately after taking his mask off rubbing her hips.  
“Leo! Your back!,”she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.  
It was new now that he took off his mask for a while but what matters was her warmth and laced around him like a silk scarf.  
Kayla just pulled away from and nuzzled his neck knowing that he and Leo did it and finally killed Shredder.  
Leo nodded smiling happily at her as he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her to him.  
The End


End file.
